A Night To Forget
by silkplants
Summary: Arthur is attending the human's annual Vampire Ball, looking for a free meal. He targets a young man named Alfred, though, he finds himself growing too attached to his food before it's time to eat. USUK. Written for an October-long Halloween theme.


_'Humans.'_ Arthur thought, looking around the room. _'They used to fear my kind, now they impersonate me for fun. I'd be offended, if this wasn't an opportunity for an easy meal._ ' And truly, the Vampire Ball was the best free meal ticket a creature like himself could ask for. Men and women from miles around gathered in one place, at night, dressed like everything Arthur was. A rival of his, Francis, had told him about it. He hadn't believed him at first.. But now here he was, surrounded by people who didn't find him the least bit odd or out of place. He was complimented on his ethereal paleness, rather than asked if he was sick. His green eyes, which nearly glowed, were often complimented. It all seemed to be part of the fun.

He glanced around. A lot of the partygoers seemed to be in groups, which wasn't good news for him. He needed someone who had come alone, so that there would be no one to look for them. Last time he'd come here, he'd chosen a woman who had come with three of her friends, and he had almost been caught drinking. No, no, repeating that mistake wouldn't do, he decided, and made his way towards the refreshments. He'd learned through experience that single individuals stayed near the food.

Arthur scoped out the refreshments table, and his gaze settled on a blond with a glass of 'blood', which was only red punch. He seemed rather cheerful for a vampire, dressed in a white suit with blue accents. Much different from the blacks, purples and reds others were wearing. He wasn't talking to anyone, only drinking and looking around.

Arthur made his way over, and poured himself a glass of punch. He took a sip, though made sure that the drink didn't pass his lips. Glancing up at the blond, he gave a light smirk. "Enjoying the ball?" He asked, getting his meal-to-be's attention.

The stranger turned to him, and flashed a fanged smile, drinking some of his punch. "Yeah, actually. I thought it was kind of weird, everyone dressing up and acting like monsters, but, it's pretty fun." He shrugged, and set his punch down, facing Arthur now. He looked Arthur over, and his smile widened. "I gotta say, you're the most convincing looking one here."

Arthur chuckled, and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Though, you do stand out the most. I could see you from across the room. What, are you making sure your friends can find you?"

"Nah, I came alone."

That was the information Arthur needed. He grinned, and set his glass down, putting a hand on his hip. "Surely, someone as handsome as you wouldn't be here without friends or a date.." The stranger's cheeks reddened, and he gave a bashful laugh.

"Handsome? Aw, I don't know about that..don't compliment me just to be nice.. What's your name, anyways? Usually people introduce themselves before they start flirting, y'know."

Arthur flashed a smile, twisting his hair around his finger as he looked away. "Well, I find you appealing, so I'm not saying it to be kind. My name is Arthur. And yours?"

"Alfred.."

"Well, Alfred, how about a dance? It's a ball, after all, and dancing seems like more fun than standing by the refreshments. I came alone as well, so, we may as well get acquainted." to Arthur's surprise, Alfred agreed right away. That was good, Arthur had worried that he'd have to hypnotize him to get him to agree, and he hated doing that in public.

Arthur led the dance between he and Alfred, and one dance turned to many. They stopped to get a drink once in a while, though, Arthur would set the drink aside when Alfred wasn't looking. The night grew late, and although Arthur had been acting at first, he was actually having a nice time.

"So...what do you do for work?" Alfred asked him, mid-dance. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Arthur should have taken Alfred aside after the first few dances and drained him. Yet, here he was. The ball was almost over, and he was making small talk with this human. A human..a human was nothing more than a meal. This one wasn't special..Arthur had to pull himself together. Alfred interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, Arthur? Did you hear me?" Arthur blinked. He had zoned out, and he turned his attention back Alfred. "Oh, um..I work at a tea shop. It's the one near the college." He waved a hand dismissively. Alright, he had to get this over with. "Here, um, come with me for a moment, let's go to the balcony."

Alfred was too trusting, in all honesty. He let Arthur guide him away from the party, and past the balcony. Arthur instead ducked into an unused room, and shut the door behind them. It was dark, the room devoid of any furniture. It had only a few boxes stacked against the walls. "Um...Arthur?" Alfred frowned, for the first time sensing something was wrong. "This isn't the balcony."

"No, Alfred..it isn't." Arthur turned to Alfred, his eyes flashing a toxic green. He lunged for Alfred, fangs bared. But, then he stopped. Just before sinking them into Alfred's neck. Arthur frowned, and glanced up at Alfred, whose eyes were wide and fearful. "Ah, shit.." Arthur murmured, stepping back. "Now, see, this is why I don't get attached to food. Should have just done you in when I had the chance." He shook his head. "A rookie mistake on my part, really. Seems I have a use for hypnotism after all."

He stared up, meeting Alfred's eyes. Arthur's irises turned red. "You'll...you'll remember nothing of this encounter. You will not remember me or anything I said to you." He rubbed his arm, and turned to leave. He felt a faint brush against his hand, and he clenched his jaw, exiting the ball and leaving Alfred behind. Arthur would not forget the other man. But, he was sure Alfred would remember nothing more than a nice night.

So it came as a great surprise when Arthur walked out of his tea shop a few nights later, only to find Alfred standing there, with flowers. Alfred flashed him a toothy grin. "I wear contacts, dummy. So..yeah. I remember you. And, call me crazy, but I think we could make this work. So...dinner? On me, I guess."

Arthur blinked incredulously, and then he groaned and shook his head. "You're mental."

"So that's a yes, then."


End file.
